


Capistrano

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to Capistrano to see the swallows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capistrano

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/profile)[**earlgreytea68**](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/)'s commentfic meme. Original post [here.](http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/230466.html?thread=6454338#t6454338)
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: _In 1700 Judge Sewall told his diary "Sabbath. I saw and heard the Swallows proclaim the Spring._

"So every year the swallows return —"

"Which ones are they again?"

"Those, there."

He waved vaguely with an impatient head shake at a tree where several different kinds of birds were perched. Rose sighed in annoyance.

"And people come from all over to see -"

"But which are they?"

He groaned. "Those."

There were only several little, flitting birds where he indicated.

"You mean those - those little ones?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, they're not very interesting are they?"

"They're not...interesting."

"Well, for all the fuss I thought they'd be more colourful. Or I dunno... bigger?"

"Bigger?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"I'm not repeating everything you say," he argued.

Rose smirked.

"My mistake."


End file.
